Adventures of a Vampire Vulpine
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Turbo Vulpine is a wandering warrior in the search of becoming stronger. On this search, he meets various people and other Ayakashi like him and his sister Shima. But there is one girl that he'll find which will change his life forever. It shows K Plus, but hey... It's going to be bumped up later
_I've been having so many adventures on Twitch that I can't even count!_

 _Because of that, I'll be creating a story focusing on various Miscellaneous animes. Where my Twitch OCs (Excluding three, which are NOT my OCs) will be in it._

 _It will focus on the character of my main profile: Turbo!_

 _OK, what's this story about?_

* * *

 **ADVENTURES OF A VAMPIRE VULPINE**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Turbo Vulpine** \- The last one of the Vulpine Family of vampires, Turbo is a very eccentric Vampire Fox with a wild imagination at 20 years old. Accompanied by his Scissor Time Blade, Zephyr, Turbo seeks to become a strong warrior and protect the weak. He is also a good racer, using his Custom made MP4-12C GT3 to drive around the places he visit. _Theme: Love the Fight (Instrumental) - GVGKid_

 **Tamara Rodgers** \- Turbo's childhood friend and one of his romantic interests. Tamara is a Squirrel that once lived with the Vulpines because she was abandoned as a child. She wields a Key-Blade with a soul infused inside of it that she calls Lara. When she grew up, she had to leave the Vulpines and find her own way on life, but she found Turbo again when he was on his travels. _Theme: Black Magic - Little Mix_

 **Gwen McTownsend** \- "From Texas to the world!" her words. Gwen is a cowgirl Wolf that had her family killed by Zombies when they once dominated the world. Gwen is a Vampire Samurai and is not afraid to be teaseful when she wants to because of her very revealing clothing and DD Cups. She sports a stetson which she DOESN'T like when it's stolen. She also wields Two Magnum Revolvers with souls infused that are called Brea and Leia, and also a Light-Katana. _Theme: Original Bet (GVGKid Remix) - Daisuke Ishiwatari_

 **Lana Vixen** \- A member of the Vixen Family of vampires, Lana is also a very eccentric Vampire Fox, although her imagination is wilder than Turbo. The Vixen and Vulpine families are considered rivals, but Lana doesn't see the families like that. When she saw Turbo, it was like looking at a mirror, he looked EXACTLY like her, aside from the Scissor Blade and male hair. She is hunting down Turbo to end the rivalry between families and also get a romance, _Theme: Focus - Ariana Grande_

 **Hiroshima Rabbit** \- The adopted sister of Turbo. Shima, as Turbo calls her, is a rabbit Ayakashi with Blue fur that is quite fond of her brother, even having some incestuous dreams. Shima has always accompanied Turbo on his travels, but is very capable of dealing problems on her own with her Scissor Volcanic Sword Angi, an old friend of Zephyr. She is very lovable to others (Deredere), but is not afraid to attack anyone when it comes down to it. _Theme: Viva Viva Happy - Hatsune Miku ft. Mitchie M_

 **Side Cast:**

 **Forgemaster** \- A very mysterious character that can forge anything. Forgemaster is an Undead King which owns a Forging Shop, where he forges Swords, Chain Blades, Spears, Axes and even Guns!

 **Zaina Lupine** \- A member of the Lupine family of Vampires, and a Lesbian. Zaina is a very energetic girl with a harem of 40+ girls. She also has some of the biggest breasts in history... Yeah...

 **Lina Vixen** \- Another member of the Vixen Family and Lana's older sister. Lina has met Turbo once and because of her abilities, Turbo has become her Kouhai and she teaches him some attacks for him to get stronger. She also, like her sister, wears a very revealing Samurai armor. She is Zaina's wife.

 **Yellow Huayra** \- A friend of Turbo's that censors him when he does something stupid. Yellow is one of the girls of Zaina's harem and a very quirky person.

 **Chris Bravo** \- An army friend of Gwen. Chris is a weapons dealer and Light-Saber fighter.

 **Animes/Games featured:**

Queen's Blade  
BlazBlue  
Guilty Gear  
Highschool DxD  
GRID 2  
Trackmania  
Mega Man  
GTA V

* * *

 _This is an Original story with Original characters, some of them being from other people._

 _All characters belong to their respective owners on Twitch, and the 5 main characters are indeed my OCs, although some of the OCs I created on Twitch are kind of references to existing characters from the games or animes. Three characters I made on Twitch already exist: **Meeya** , which is a Pink Catgirl drawn by Porn Artist Dr. Comet; and Airi and Alleyne, from Queen's Blade._

 _Well then..._

 _LET'S DO THIS THANG!_


End file.
